digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sora Takenouchi
Didn't Toei confirm that Sora and Yamato were married? (So their children don't seem illegitimate.) Only dead fish go with the flow. 14:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it did. The whole Tai-Sora thing is a fan rumor. Matt and Sora are married, didn't get divorced, and the Japanese version was clearer about it. 15:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) What was Sora's mother's "real" family name? Please do not use Sora's father's family name as her mother's family name, because in Japan, the wife does not take her husband's surname.--YagamiSusumu 01:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't know a lot about Japanese marriage but I'm guessing that the wife might take on the husband's surname, eg. Mr and Mrs Izumi, Mr and Mrs Kamiya/Yagami? Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 18:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Is Sora wearing a hat or a helmet? In Episode 11, Joe uses Sora's headgear as a drum, indicating that it's a helmet. But in Episode 35, Sora wrings her headgear in her hands, indicating that it's a hat.--Blacksuzaku 05:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Appearance section I am kind of uncomfortable with us going into detail on her panties and chest size. Is this really necessary? 18:09, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Me too, but our policy says to include "everything" on articles, and since we are also doing this on Izumi and Nene's pages, I don't see why not do the same here. Plus, we're not sexualizing or anything, we are just giving a mention on it. 19:22, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Does the part about Kokatorimon's ship really need to be included? It seems kinda useless to me because she's not really wearing the towel. You don't wear towels you know? It's just something to cover up with until you're dry and can put on some real clothes. On Taiki's page it doesn't say he wears Starmon at the hot springs. That may be a bad example but what's your reason for including this?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 15:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :One can't by any stretch of imagination to consider Taiki as wearing Starmon at that scene. This is included here for completion. 16:38, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I realize that was a terrible example. And ok I'll concede that point. But I have another question now. I find the way her outfits are described a little creepy, especially "panties of an undetermined color." Digimon is a kids show. I don't think it needs to go into that much detail about clothing even if it is shown in published material. There's pictures of the outfits on the gallery page so people can see them if they want. I understand that the policy is to include everything and that there are other pages with this kind of material but it just makes me really uncomfortable reading this. I may be the only one so if I don't have enough support I won't push it but is there any way it can be written to be less creepy or maybe even (this is definitely pushing it) removed from the article?--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 17:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::To be fair, we're just talking about clothes, and "Digimon is a kids show" loses a lot of oomph when we have stuff like Mervamon in Digimon Fusion with explicit labia. That being said, I'd also like to tone down the focus on underwear for these sections: if it's not actually shown in the series or called out as part of the design in the artbooks, I don't think we need to cover it. 15:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I understand that they're trying to make the series more appealing to their original viewers, but it's still primarily for kids. My point was that kids aren't going to notice or pay attention to stuff like that. Or even care about it for some things. That was what I was trying to get across. I'd like to thank you for agreeing with me on this issue though.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 20:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Move to parent articles as appropriate Haruhiko Takenouchi, works as a professor at the Kyoto University and in season 2, Jim Kido (Shuu)In the Japanese version, Joe Kido has two brothers, Shin (seen in Digimon Adventure) and Shuu (introduced in 02). However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. researches at the university with Sora's dad. She lives only with her mother, Toshiko, a famous flower arranger who also has an ikebana academy. Sora is the bearer of the Crest of Love.